CinderYolei
by Takeru Takaishi's Gurl
Summary: Well you can guess this a MY Cinderella version of Yolei being Cinderella/CinderYolei. And I ain't givin the couple out becuz then it would ruin it! and Please read my other fic and R+R! It is called Love, Proposes, and Weddings!


Disclaimer : Wat do you think? No! I don't own Digimon!  
  
Description : It is Digimon version of Cinderella! It is based on Yolei. Later on I might do on Kari, Sora, and Mimi! So don't take my idea! It has Kenyako, Mishiro, Taiora, and Takari. So you were warned! Also is it sort of modern and not so modern. It is strange okay!  
  
CinderYolei  
  
Once upon a time.......there lived a beautiful purple haired girl. Her name was Yolei Inoue. She lived in a great big, beautiful mansion that was white and pink. Her dad was Izzy Izumi and Mimi Tachikawa. They were the nicest parents ever! Then something tragic happened! Yolei's mom died. Everyone was so sad and was greiving for Mimi's sake. It was probably the saddest funeral everybody has been to. After years past, Mimi decided to remarry. And trust me, that person was not very nice. His name was Joe Kido. (A/N : I am so sorry that I made Joe the bad guy for the Joe fans out there:( ) All he cared about was his job and money. He did not give a damn who the hell died, even though he was a doctor. He got so used to seeing people died that he didn't care.  
  
"Yolei, Can you do this.........Can you do that........." said Yolei's Stepfather for every single day of her life not until now.  
  
One day in the mail came a invitation to the Kido's (Yolei's House) from the Castle. It said :  
  
You are cordially invited to the Grand Ball that the Prince is going to have, so he could find the partner he is going to live with forever until death.  
  
CinderYolei was so excited! She went to her StepFather.  
  
"StepFather, StepFather! Can I go to the Grand Ball?! Please!" exclaimed CinderYolei.  
  
"No! We are too busy for this crappy Grand Ball shit!"  
  
CinderYolei was so sad that she went to her friends house too figure out what to do. She went to Kari Kamiya's house where her Husband Takeru Takaishi was playing something.  
  
They found CinderYolei panting because she had ran over to their house.  
  
"What is the matter CinderYolei? Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Kari.  
  
"My stupid Stepfather won't let me go to the Grand Ball!" said CinderYolei and then started to cry.  
  
"I am sorry my friend but i don't know what you should do and only hope for a miracle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Grand Ball Day  
  
CinderYolei was so sad and kept on crying and crying but still her Stepfather still would not let her go to the Ball. He was very cheap guy.  
  
Then suddenly, when she was cleaning the fireplace a spark flew at her. She could not believer her eyes.  
  
"AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! A blue flying sparkly thing is trying to attack me! Help! Help!" yelled CinderYolei but nobody could hear her.  
  
"Oh just shut up before you wake the neighbors" said the thing.  
  
"What are you?" said Cinderyolei, who was practically stuttering.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you! I'm your Fairy GodFather! Nice to meet you!" said the Fairy Godfather.  
  
"You are! Omigod! I gotta telll everybody else! I will be so cool but nobody would believe that I have a Fairy Godfather. Well anyway can I call you by another name?" said Yolei.  
  
"You have a problem saying Fairy Godfather?!" yelled the Fairy Godfather.  
  
"Oh! No, no I have no problem!" said Yolei insistingly.  
  
"Well anyway you could call me Matt." said Matt.  
(A/N : Imagine that chibi matt with wings.)  
  
"Now we got things to do" said Matt.  
  
"What things the only problem I have is that I can't go to the ball. Is that why you are here?" asked Yolei.  
  
"You know what. You are very smart!" said Matt with a happy tone.  
  
"Well, Why thank you Matt." said Yolei.  
  
"Let's get down to business okay"  
  
"okay"  
  
"First we will get you a dress. What color do you want it?" asked Matt.  
  
"Well I want a dress that is Pink on he top and then it fades into the color purple!" exclaimed Yolei.  
  
"Well then you will have that!"  
  
"Now I have to say the stupid magic words." murmured Matt under his breath.  
  
"Why does every job has to come with something really stupid, I'm the cool guy here" Matt said under his breath.  
  
"Okay here it goes.... IllyRawford2MShleyAllardIthOLushRistinaGuileraRitneyPearsSyncWitchedMmaUntonAbyPice8EgreesAndahItaminCIllieNgelaIaAronArterIdnightOnsLessidNionFOuls DIGIMON RULZ!!!"  
Matt said in on breath and panting after wards.  
  
"DDDAAAAMMMNNNNN!!!!! You had to say that!" said Yolei who was really shocked.  
  
"Yeah and now for the ride and everything else without saying this stupid words." saod Matt  
  
"Yeah that's right!" said Yolei  
  
After a hour Yolei was ready to go the Grand Ball! She rented a car and some other things.  
  
"Now Yolei you go and have fun but remember you have to be back by 12:00 am because then you will be turned back to your old ragged self. And I know you don't want to make a fool of Yourself! Also the slipper is breakable because it is made of glass so be careful! BYE ByE have fun behave!" said Matt said while the car rolled away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Castle  
  
The castle was jammed packed as if it was a NSYNC concert. The girls kept on asking the Prince to dance with them and kept flirting with him. The Father and Mother of the prince was Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi. The Prince name was.....Ken Ichijouji! (A/N: I know everybody in the story has different last name but i felt like giving them their names okay!) He had violet blue eyes which were so beautiful that you can stare into it forever. Ken Ichijouji was really smart for a prince well actually for anybody. He was bored to death because of the girls but when a girl with purple hair entered his attention all and I mean all went to her! She was beautiful thought the Prince.  
  
Yolei was so embarassed but walked toward the Prince and the Prince was walking toward Yolei.  
  
"Can I have a dance with you?" said Ken in his sweetest voice that made every girl the castle melt and jealous of Yolei.  
  
"You talking to me? Well sure!" said Yolei Blushing.  
  
They danced while the whole crowd was looking at them. The whole time Yolei was blushing and smiling. She laid her head on the Prince's shoulder. The danced and danced some more and moved to a balcony where they can be alone. They talked and talked and probably told each other their life story.  
  
The whole time the King and Queen was....  
  
"Man, she is the one!" said Tai (King)  
  
"I know what ya mean Tai!" said Sora (Queen)  
  
"I think my son may have found the one he is gonna spend the rest of his life with!" siad Tai  
  
"I hope so!" said Sora  
  
(A/N : Now back to the 2 lovebirds.)  
  
"Well, I feel like I have known you forever." said Ken blushing.  
  
"You do and me too I feel the same way too!" said Yolei.  
  
When they were about to kiss Yolei looked up at the clock and noticed it was one minute to 12. She ran for her life because she did not want anybody to see her in her rags.  
  
"WAIT! Wait! Wait! I don't even know your name! Please!" said Ken in despair.  
  
"Sorry I have too leave all of sudden but I have to! Bye Ken!" said Yolei while running.  
  
Wel while she was runnig her glass slipper fell off but she did not notice. Ken did and pciked it up. Tai and Sora was behind their son.  
  
"I vow that I will find the girl whose foot fit into this glass slipper until the day I die! said Ken and then ran off to his room.  
  
Tai and Sora "I sure hope he finds her!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day After  
  
Yolei was thinking about last night Man that was fun but I didn't get to kiss Ken I so totally love him!.  
  
Ken was thinking the same thing Man I wish I got her phone number but I didn't get to kiss her I am so in Love Now!.  
  
Ken told the whole castle that he was going each house in the town so he could find the person who fits the slipper. He brought along his best friend and the person who works for the King a lot. His friend name was Cody. (A/N: I know that in the series they don't get along! Sorry) Well they went to every house. The girls of each house was plain crazy some girls had too big of feet or too small of feet it was pitful for Ken. But then he went to the next house and was doubtful he would find the one he was looking for. But he did not what he was in for.  
  
"Hello! I am the prince of this place and I would like to know if I could try a slipper on your daughter's foot. (A/N: Your probably wondering how Ken knew they had a daughter because every house in the Kingdom had a daughter)  
  
"Well, okay do come in please." said Joe said politly as possible because he was so used to being mean and nasty.  
  
"Well, May I see your daughter in private?" said Ken  
  
"Okay" said Joe  
  
"CinderYolei come here please?" said Joe in a loud voice.  
  
"Yes, Stepfather" said CinderYolei with anger in her voice.  
  
"Come over here, the Prince has come to see if this glass slipper will fit you." said Joe  
  
CinderYolei's face lit up with joy and after Ken had a good look at her..His face also was filled with joy.  
  
"Can you come and sit down over here" said Ken pointing to a chair.  
  
"Yeah" said CinderYolei sitting down.  
  
Ken slowly pu the glass slipper and the slipper had............................................................ FIT!!! Yes! That means Cinder Yolei was going to marry the Prince.  
  
"But why didn't you tell me that you were CinderYolei?" said Ken with a worried tone.  
  
"Well, I .... uh....I couldn't. You see...I had a Fairy GodFather that helped me go to the Ball" said CinderYolei who was really relieved that her secret was out.  
  
"Oh that's cool!" exclaimed Ken.  
  
"Well aren't you gonna say "What! There is no such things as Fairies and miracles!" " said CinderYolei.  
  
"Well no because I believe imn MIRACLEs because just right now a miracle happened"  
  
"What! It did! Where! What! Who!"  
  
"I met you and I found you out of all those lousy girls."  
  
CinderYolei started to blush. So did Ken for some reason.  
  
"I love you CinderYolei and will You marry me?" said Ken.  
  
"Well, Lemme think....Yeah!" said CinderYolei.  
  
And that is what happened! They had a really big wedding! CinderYolei was now called Yolei and Ken was a really happy guy. Joe was so jealous and pissed because he did not get to live in the Castle. After that Mimi decided to get a divorce because Joe was totally pissing her off. And Tai and Sora was so happy for their son and daughter-in-law. And of course  
  
They Lived Happily Ever After!!!!!!  
  
The End?  
  
  
Well I really hoped you liked my version of Cinderella except with Yolei not Ella. Please Read and Review!!! Thank you very much for reading it! And I'm deciding if i should rite a CinderKari, CinderMimi, and/or CinderSora! So you better not take my idea!!!! GOT IT!!!!!!  
Also, sorry for any typo or mistakes. 


End file.
